Dream
by cold mirror
Summary: Ein Porno mit zuviel Gefühl und zuviel Handlung! ^__^ Snape/Quirrel FOREVER!!! Sie machen's! Endlich! Yee-haa!


Disclaimer: JK Rowling hat die Charaktere aus Hary Potter erfunden. Ich leihe mir die zwei süßesten aus und mach sie ordentilch schmutzig! Und mal ehrlich, wenn die beiden Schnuckels nicht bald ein eigenes Buch bekommen, dann muss sich Rowling auch nicht wundern, wenn ich sie nicht mehr zurück gebe!  
  
Also ich bin grad ganz allein zu Hause und das ist schon mal eine gute Voraussetzung, um eine Slash-Fic zu schreiben. Meine Hände zittern... nagut... los geht's!  
  
Eine Fortsetzung zu meinen anderen beiden Snape/Quirrel Fics (Theorie und Praxis, Wir sprechen uns bald wieder). Das Ende einer Triologie. Ein Porno mit zuviel Gefühl und zuviel Handlung! ^___^ Snape+Quirrel FOREVER!!!  
  
  
  
***Dream***  
  
Finger zeigten auf ihn und alle lachten ihn aus. Er setzte seine Maske auf. Das Lachen wurde immer lauter und lauter und immer lauter und bald hörte er sie schreien! Dann war es still. Und dann hörte er sich selbst sagen "Warum? Warum seid ihr so grausam?" Er nahm die Maske wieder ab. Jedesmal, wenn er die Maske sah, fing er an zu weinen. Jedesmal. Und er küsste sie. Er merkte, wie gern er küsste. Und plötzlich spührte er Atem aus dem Mund der Maske. Dann wachte er auf. Er sah sich um. Die Maske hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Was war das nur für ein Traum?  
  
"50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Nein, 100!! Und jetzt raus hier!!!"  
  
Longbottom hatte wiedereinmal seinen Kessel überkochen lassen und eine gelbliche Brühe ergoss sich nun langsam über den Kellerboden. Verdammt, wieso konnte er sich so schlecht konzentrieren, dass er nicht einmal Neville im Auge behalten hatte? Den ganzen Morgen über war er wegen diesem lächerlichem Traum in seinem Stuhl versunken und schaute in Trance auf ein bläuliches Gebräu von Hermine, das nach aller Vorschrift stetig in ein dunklelblau überging. Jetzt hastete er zusammen mit den Schülern die Treppen herauf, um nichts von den magenumdrehenden Gasen aus Nevilles gelber Brühe einzuatmen. Der Nachmittag verlief nicht anders. Im Lehrerzimmer verschüttete er schrecklich heißen Tee über seinen Schoß, schrieb einige 6en auf Pergamentrollen von Flitwick und am unangenehmsten war, dass Dumbledore ihn auf den Stein der Weisen ansprach. Er würde bald verreisen und man sollte doch ein Auge auf den Spiegel Nerhegeb werfen, ihn polieren und vielleicht mal ein bisschen umher tregen, damit er sich nicht alleine fühlt. Snape stand für den Rest des Tages an einem großem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbeifliegenden Eulen, wie sie in die untergehende Sonne flogen. Was war bloß los mit ihm?  
  
"S-Severus?"  
  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken runter. Er klammerte sich ungewollt am Fensterrahmen fest und drehte sich langsam um. Und er blickte in das liebevollste Gesicht, das er jeh gesehen hatte.  
  
"Was wollen sie Quirrel?"  
  
"Ich-ich..."  
  
"Lassen sie mich allein!"  
  
Nein, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er ihn allein ließ! Er wollte sich wieder an ihn schmiegen, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen, geküsst werden. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben Quirrel in seinem Traum gehabt zu haben! Er drehte sich wieder um und sah aus dem Fenster. Die übrigen Lehrer kramten ihre Bücher zusammen und verließen das Lehrerzimmer. Die Sonne ging unter. Das Feuer im Kamin hatte nur noch ein schwaches Licht. Stille.  
  
"Bitte lassen sie mich allein..."  
  
"Ich möchte aber bleiben."  
  
Oh wie er diese Stimme liebte, wie er diesen Mund liebte! Er spührte Quirrels warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und erstarrte vor Entzücken, als dessen Mund seinen Hals berührte. Er warf den Kopf zurück, spührte Quirrels Wangen an der seinen, sah in diese strahlend blauen Augen und gab sich geschlagen. So oft hatte er sich gewüschnt, dass er diese Gefühle einfach rausreißen konnte, aber er wollte es jetzt nicht mehr. Er küsste ihn. Und er merkte, wie er geküsst wurde. Er wurde verschlungen, spührte wie Lippen seinen Mund umschlossen und eine Zunge sanft die seine berührte. Wie kleine warme Schlangen ließen sie sie kreisen, umherschlängeln, aneinanderreiben und schließlich auseinander weichen. Sie atmeten sich an. Die Körper so fest aneinander gepresst, ihre Arme fest aneinander geklammert, als wären sie zusammengebunden, ließen sie sich zu Boden. Snape saß aufrecht und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte Quirrel spühren. Oh, und wie er ihn spührte! Er wollte ihn spühren! Er ließ seine Hand hinter seinen Rücken wandern und umfasste dessen Penis durch den dünnen Stoff der Robe, rieb ihn, so dass Quirrels Atem unregelmäßig stockte. Es versetzte ihn in Extase. Er griff nach ihm, zerrte ihn vor sich, drückte ihn zu Boden und sah in seine Augen.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
Sein Name, gesprochen mit so viel Verlangen, brannte in ihm, ließ all sein Blut zu einer Stelle in seinem Körper laufen. Er liebte ihn. Geräusche von Stoff, der aneinander rieb und schließlich durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, erfüllten den Raum. Sie waren nackt. Er ließ seine Hand an Quirrel heruntergleiten und stöhnte als dieser anfing unkontrolliert zu zittern.  
  
"S-Sev-"  
  
Er küsste ihn, inniger als zuvor. Snape legte sich auf Quirrel, streichelte ihn, ließ sich streicheln. Er wurde von Beinen umschlungen, spührte etwas unglaubliches in ihrer Mitte, rieb sich daran und seufzte in Quirrels berauschenden Kuss hinein. Er konnte nicht mehr! Er liebte ihn!!! Er hörte das erregte Wimmern unter ihm, spührte die seidige Haut, die verschwitzt an seinem Körper zitterte und die warme Öffnung, die sein Penis berührte. Er wollte ihn! Er wollte all seine Liebe ihn ihn stoßen! Er schloss seine Augen, griff nach Quirrels Beinen und hörte dessen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, als er in ihn eindrang.  
  
"Oh Severus!"  
  
"Hab ich dir weh getan?"  
  
"Nein! Mach bitte weiter..."  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis er seinen Rythmus gefunden hatte und schob sich stöhnend über Quirrels Körper. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn an. Bei jedem Stoß rekelte sich Quirrel, seuftzte mit heißem Atem gegen seinen Mund und spreizte mit flehendem Blick seine Beine. Er sah an ihm herab, betrachtete seine Verschmelzung mit ihm und stoß entzückt durch Quirrels verzweifeltes Wimmern immer schneller, immer tiefer, und verlor die Kontrolle. Er stöhnte so laut, dass es jeder im Schloss hätte hören können, rief alle Götter, die er kannte und sah direkt in diese wundervollen himmelblauen Augen. Er stoß so hart wie er konnte, wollte ganz mit ihm verschmelzen, wollte so nah wie möglich bei ihm sein. Dann hörte er Quirrel flüstern. Es war nicht einmal ein Flüstern, es waren Worte, die er in jedem seiner flehenden Seufzer bildete.  
  
"Oh Severus... Severus... Oh Severus... bitte... nimm mich... fick mich... berühr mich..."  
  
Snape keuchte einen hohen Seuftzer und senkte seinen Kopf, so dass er jedes einzige aus Quirrels Mund sofort in sich aufsaugen konnte. Er stoß härter zu, bis Quirrel ihm all die wundervollen Worte ins Gesicht rief.  
  
"Fick mich! Die ganze Nacht! So oft du willst! Ich will dich! Severus! Ich will dich!!! SEVERUS! OH SEVERUS!!!"  
  
Dann stockte er. Snape verharrte in seiner Position und griff nach etwas großem warmen, das die ganze Zeit an seinem Bauch entlang gerieben hatte. Quirrel erschauderte am ganzen Körper, als er mit seinen Stößen von neuem begann. Snape umfasste Quirrels Penis mit seinen langen Fingern, und streichelte bei jedem wundervollem Stoß daran entlang. Und endlich war jeder Schmerz aus Quirrels Seufzern verschwunden. Er schloss die Augen in Erregung, drückte Snape an sich, versuchte ihn noch tiefer in sich zu schieben. Er war wunderschön.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!!!"  
  
Er rieb schneller, stoß schneller, verfiehl mit ihm in einem Trancezustand und wäre am liebsten in Quirrel gestorben. Er sah wie Quirrel sich aufbäumte und eine heiße cremige Flüssigkeit über seine Brust lief.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Er stieß ein letztes Mal in Quirrel, der Raum drehte sich, er konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht schreien, und fing an zu weinen. Sie umarmten sich fest und zitterten. Jedesmal ein bisschen weniger.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Doch Snape hörte Quirrel nicht mehr. Er war auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen.  
  
Diesmal träumte er von ihm.  
  
***End*** 


End file.
